Without Thy Love
by Cody Thomas
Summary: The Ice Angel, A nickname bestowed upon him because nobody knows anything about him and no one is allowed near. He's been alone for 8 years so why does he refuse every person who's tried to get close enough to dance with him? Yaoi later on!


Disclaimer: I own the story, not the characters, (well the bartenders mine, but we don't even name him so it doesn't really matter does it?) Yugioh belongs to Takahashi -san and I make no money off of this, although I wish I did so I could pay some bills.

Warnings: Um okay, I guess I have to put SOMETHING here just so this piece doesn't feel left out from all my other works. Uh, let's see OC POV, a bit AU and OOC but just a very little, there's a little swearing, but that shouldn't hurt anyone. Um, boys kissing like they always should, and lessee... Oh for crying out- It's a P.U.F.F. piece! Pure Unadulterated Fluff Fanfiction! It's Fluff, it won't hurt you! Go read the plot bunny that only let me get three hours of sleep so my insomnia will have some meaning!

Without Thy Love

I watch him in the club three times a week, The Snow Prince, The Ice Angel, The Silver Sylph. Damn kid has more nicknames than any four people should rightfully own in a lifetime, but they all resound the same thing, a cold and unapproachable demeanor that nobody could touch or get close to. I had been his bartender long enough to know he wasn't haughty, definitely not that, kid was almost humble in fact. But if you looked into his eyes you saw the snow, you saw the heart buried in ice and stone that no one was allowed to touch or come close to. When he dances on that floor every eye in the place is instinctively drawn to him. Everyone notices him because he is beautiful and so is his dancing, but there is a deep seated mystery as well.

There is a reason he comes to this club and dances every Wednesday, Friday and Saturday exactly at 10 and never stays a second after 1:30 but in the six years he's been coming here, I have yet to figure out what it is. I can feel his pain, I can tell he's hurting something awful, but no one is brave enough, or maybe stupid enough, to answer that call to try and break him out of the cage he's built around himself.

The song ends and he saddles up to the bar, easily navigating his way through the throng to the spot I was working. I held off some of the newbies to wait on him. "Usual please." He asks in that polite and demure way of his even though I'm already pouring the drinks. He always gets the same two drinks at once: one shot of fine bourbon and a no ice cherry coke with extra syrup and three cherries. He always says please, tips me two bucks each time even if I comp him, and he never orders more than two drinks in a night.

He looks innocent and harmless enough but I can still vividly remember the night a year ago when some stupid punk thought he could force him to be his partner, willing or not. But the punk, and then the whole club, soon realized that the innocent looking kid couldn't be forced to do anything he didn't want to do. I had watched him nimbly avoid the jerk for a good ten minutes and was just signaling security to help him out since the punk wasn't getting the hint, when the idiot pulled him straight up against his body and kissed him while groping his ass for the world to see. The asshole never knew what hit him. I knew the kid was agile and had grace that a cat could be jealous of, but I never knew how well he could take care of himself. I watched in shock as he head butted the guy hard enough that I heard the crack over the music. Punk lost his hold and staggered back but still raised his fist to deck him when the kid caught his hand and slugged him with a right hook Ali himself would have been proud of. By the time the punk hit the ground he was already unconscious. "Pathetic." Was the only thing he had said before he walked off to the bathroom to wash the blood off his hand, one of the longer words I'd ever heard him use.

A group comes in about an hour after the kid got his drinks, four really good looking guys, obvious clubbers, the kind that own any place they go to. The funny thing is it looks like they are paired up with their twin brothers instead of dates. Every girl in the joint is checking them out and it's not hard to figure out why with the barely there midriff fishnet shirts, leather pants so tight and so low it's practically indecent, leather studded collars, cuffs and low slung belts, and just the right touch of makeup to add even more allure and mystery.

Oh yeah, these ones were pros all right, children of the nightlife, ruling the dance floor for one single reason: sex. They flaunted it, grinding into each other with groans, roaming hands, and open mouths as if they were holding a personal orgy right there on the dance floor that everyone was given privilege to watch. If these boys were on the prowl there was no way they were going home lonely tonight. I saw the girls and even some of the guys sizing each other up, seeing who was gonna be the first to approach them.

I watch this silent exchange for a few moments until I see one girl finally go up and talk to them but they don't reply. The larger ones then grab their look-alikes and kiss them firmly, making sure everyone gets the message they are all together and do not wish to be disturbed. Several people look disappointed but then I notice the kid is sitting down right in front of me with his back turned, watching the crowd. I pour him another set of drinks and set them down.

"Here you go kid, this rounds' on the house tonight."

"Thanks bar master, what is it?" He asks, finally turning around.

"What do you mean? It's the same thing you've ordered for six years. Don't tell me you are suddenly changing your order."

"I think you've got me confused for someone else, I haven't been here in years." His tone seems so forlorn.

It's now that I realize the features aren't as soft or gentle as the kids' and his eyes are a lot older too. He looks tired and very lonely, but other than that he's a perfect match. "Well I'll be damned! Who would have thought there would be someone else that looks just like him?"

"Just like who?"

"A regular, comes in three times a week, and those are his drinks of choice. I swear you two could pass as twins!"

"Twins...No, it can't be... Hey bar master what's his name?"

"Couldn't rightfully say, he isn't exactly the chatty type, but he's a legend here. His most popular nickname seems to be the Ice Angel, everyone seems to have their own story for why he comes here but no one really knows the truth. He dances alone, he drinks alone, and goes home alone every time, but he always comes back."

"Is he here tonight?!"

For some reason the guy almost sounds panicked. I check my watch, it flashes 1:40 AM. "He was, but he'll be gone now, he always leaves by 1:30, but if you want to catch a glimpse he'll be here tomorrow at ten o'clock sharp. But don't try dancing with him, the last guy who tried that went home with a concussion and a broken nose."

"Is there anything else you can tell me about him that's consistent? Anything like jewelry he wears or...or maybe a tattoo?"

This guy is desperate, I can see it in his eyes, somehow he knows something about our mystery dancer, something important, could we finally find out the reason he comes here? "Now that you mention it I think he does have a tattoo, I've caught a glimpse of it a few times when he wears a fishnet shirt."

"Does it look like this?" The newcomer asks, pulling down his shirt to reveal a tattoo right over his heart of two wings, one black and one white with a heart between them and 'Without Thy Love' written underneath.

"Yeah, something like that, but I think it says something different."

"I Am Incomplete."

"Beg pardon?"

"That's the curse, written above his heart." Without another word he stands up and goes over to the group of four who came in together. I watch as he pulls them aside and speaks to them almost frantically. They all seem surprised and somewhat worried but relieved as well. They all leave shortly thereafter because the one who matched the kid looked about ready to cry or pass out.

The next night I eagerly await the Angel's arrival, knowing in my gut that something big was gonna happen tonight. Whether it's good or bad has yet to be seen. The kid arrives at ten sharp and immediately comes up to the bar looking like an ethereal angel in white leather pants, a silver midriff lycra shirt, and purple and silver eye makeup. I've already poured the drinks. "Here you go kid, no charge, you look like you need it." He slumps against the counter and takes the drinks with a weary smile. "Thank you." He then places the two dollar tip in my jar before slamming the shot and drinking half the cola, quite unusual from the way he normally nurses his drinks for half the night.

"You okay kid? You seem troubled 'bout something."

"It's been a long day."

"Well nothing takes care of that like dancing, so go out there and forget all that other crap."

He downs the rest of the cola and flashes me the first smile I've seen in months as he starts heading for the dance floor.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

Round about eleven the group of five shows up and the platinum haired look-alike heads straight for me at a jog. For some reason I find it ironic that he's wearing black leather pants and a partially open blood red shirt; a matching demon for our dancing angel. I'm polishing a glass as he comes up but nod my chin towards where the kid is dancing at the far end, right near the DJ. He takes one look and freezes, then sits down heavily on the stool, unable to pull his eyes away.

"I don't believe it...All this time he's been right here..."

"How long have you been looking for him?"

"Seven years..."

"Is he your brother? Your whole group seemed to bring their twins..."

"No, none of us are related, the fact we look alike is...coincidence. He's my other half...my better half."

The rest of the group comes over to order drinks and the smaller ones immediately check on their friend.

"Is it him?"

"Is it Ryou?"

"Yeah guys, it's him..."

He points to the dance floor and they all seem to be taken in by his beauty.

"Damn Kura, how'd you manage to lose an ass that fine?"

"Can it Marik, ogle your own hikari."

"What say my hikari and your hikari..."

Whatever he'd been about to say never got out because his look-alike elbowed him in the ribs. HARD.

"Your hikari is gonna sock you in the mouth and ban you from the bedroom if you don't lay off. He's been through enough. The least you can do is try and be a BIT understanding."

"Maliiiiik! Don't be cruel! I need my Sexy to keep me warm!"

"Then be good."

The smallest of their group hugs the one called 'Kura'.

"Are you okay Bakura?"

"Yeah Yugi, I'll be fine. Thanks."

Yugis' look-alike wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and pulled him closer.

"Sitting here staring will do you no good. We didn't come here to watch him dance, go speak with him."

"No Yami," The little one said, resing his head on the other boy's chest. "It's been too long, words aren't going to do much anymore except leave them feeling awkward and unsure if the other is being sincere. Go dance with him Bakura, it's a language you both understand. Besides if he won't dance with anyone else that means he's waiting for you, and he's been waiting a long time."

"We'll stay off the dance floor until you make your move, we don't need to scare him off again."

"Whatever you boys decide to do you'd better do it soon, he'll be coming for another round of drinks in about ten minutes."

But I went completely unheard, Bakura was already making his way through the crowd with an almost frightening look of determination on his face. I watched in amusement as the crowd either parted for him or got pushed aside, most of them probably thinking it was the kid. The ones who had seen Ryou already or were still watching him did a double take as Bakura passed them by, the whispers starting the moment he passed them. Three of our other regulars pushed through the crowd to the bar, practically trampling the little one called Yugi.

"Six beers barkeep. Man did you see that freak? That's sick, an all new low for the Ice Angel's admirers, did they start a fan club or something?"

"Maybe he thinks he's into narcisissm or something."

"Admiration's one thing but Cosplay? Come on, they think he's gonna believe he's dancing with a mirror and not some mooning freak trying to feel him up? Those people need to learn that the Angel dances alone and he likes it that way. He could have anyboby in this bar and he knows it, he's not gonna pick some freak fan."

The boys round on the three guys dissing their friend.

"Watch who you're calling a freak, asshole." Growled Malik.

"Do not speak of things of which you know nothing about." Said the one called Yami, his tone ice cold.

"It's NOT cosplay, they have ALWAYS looked like that!" Yugi defended.

"I'll bet you your life he DOES choose him!" Sneered Marik, drawing a rather intimidating knife from some hidden place in his sleeve. "Now get lost before I gut you like a fish!"

The three boys grab their drinks, leaving 30 bucks on the bar and not even waiting for their change before disappearing back into the crowd. Marik hides his knife so quickly I couldn't even tell you which sleeve it went in.

"Wimps. God I hate 'em. So do you think Ryou will slap him before they dance, or kiss him silly before they bump and grind till the club closes?"

"I'm betting they kiss."

"Yami's right. If Ryou has been waiting for him this long I doubt he's still angry."

"Care to make a little wager on that? I'll bet ten bucks Ryou is so shocked the idiot finally showed up he slaps Bakura out of surprize if nothing else."

"You're on!"

I turned my attention back to the two who hadn't managed to find their happy ending yet. The kid never looked at the crowd when he danced, as far as he was concerned he was up there alone. That is probably the only reason he didn't spot him, even though Bakura circled around to come up behind him. Bakura gives off a very strong energy, everyone in the club was pretty much watching by this point, fascinated that the kid had a look-alike who was as predatorial as the kid was subdued.

The song changed to a slightly slower rhythym with a sensual beat and long, drawn out notes. A 'sex me song' as some of our customers liked to call it. Normally only couples danced to these songs to help get them in the mood for later on that night, but that has never stopped the Angel before and tonight wasn't any different. I secretly call it his dance of seduction. Everyone can feel the longing when he dances to those songs, like he was trying to draw someone to him even though everyone who came near was rejected. Now I knew why. He already had a soulmate, he was just trying to call him back to him.

Bakura wasted no time on formalities like eye contact or waiting to be accepted and have him come to him, he came up right behind the Snow Prince, wrapped an arm gently around his waist from behind and sunk into a perfect rhythm right along with him, matching him move for move as if they were one entity instead of two. Even from across the room I saw Ryou's eyes fly wide open in surprise. And then after six years, I saw the ice melt. Shining tears were running down his cheeks as he broke into the biggest smile that I've ever seen. He turned, wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck and kissed him like his life depended on it. I heard things like 'What the...' and 'You're kidding me' flickering through the room, but I didn't look to see who said them. I was far too focused on watching that smile light up the room. They danced and kissed to two more songs before they finally made their way back over to the bar, the crowd parting in amazement.

"The usual please." Ryou managed to say as his friends hugged him and smiled and happily re-welcomed him to their group. I poured the two drinks and then turned to Bakura.

"And for you sir?"

"No need, I've already got his right here." Said Ryou, passing the shot to Bakura.

"So what HAVE you been ordering these past six years? You hate alcohol." He sniffs the contents and his eyes fly wide open. "You're kidding!"

Ryou smiles shyly. "When I drank both of them it reminded me of your kiss, but now that you're back I don't have to drink it anymore."

Bakura smiled as he quickly downed the drink and drew Ryou close again. "Never again. I promise you that much. You'll never be without me again. It destroyed me. I'm sorry I was so late in finding you again."

"That's alright, better late than never, Thief of my Heart."

And as the two kissed a faint glow shone through their shirts and I could swear I saw words forming themselves where they shared mirror images of the same tattoo, Bakura's on top, and Ryous' underneath, so they both read the same thing 'I Am Incomplete Without Thy Love'.

I didn't know why the two had been parted or why the kid had come here to wait for him, I probably never would, but I was glad the kid was finally going to find his happiness. ---Fin

A/N Okay, I promised you I would update again, and here it is. I have no clue where this came from, but I kinda like it. God, its been forever since I've written a pure fluff piece. I didn't even know I could still WRITE fluff pieces. I'm so obsessed with Lemons and Angst, I thought they had killed off all my fluffy brain cells long ago, but alas, the insomnia has proven them wrong! If there is something amiss, or it doesn't quite flow very well somewhere, it's because I only went over it 3 times to revise and edit instead of my usual 5. I was kinda eager to put it up, so if you see anything wrong, please bring it to my attention so I can fix it!

Please R&R, they make me feel appreciated and I'm more likely to post other things!


End file.
